


Discounts Are Not Good Businesses Ethics

by nakajimagardenar



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: DON'T JUDGE I AM ALLOWED TO SHIP THE CASH JEEP WITH THE SCIENCE WIFE IF I WANT TO, F/M, Fluff, IN WHERE SWINDLE HAS AN AWFUL CRUSH, One Sided Swindle/Nautica, Rare Pair, THIS TAKES PLACE IN SOME WILD AU, WHERE NAUTICA SPENDS A LITTLE MORE TIME ON CYBERTRON BEFORE JOINING THE LOST LIGHT PROBABLY, drabble response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimagardenar/pseuds/nakajimagardenar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hates it when she smiles (but he wants to see her do it anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discounts Are Not Good Businesses Ethics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert-dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=desert-dweller).



> Because I am literally Swindle and Nautica is my wife and my sweet trash friends ship it. ( U v U )*
> 
> ...Oh wait what, did you think I only wrote self inserts, I write about rare pairs too lmao. ; - )))

The conmech taps his fingers against the smooth polished surface of his makeshift counter, in his makeshift business, at an undisclosed location not too far from Blurr’s bar. It’s not really undisclosed, but it’s definitely off the books, and thankfully Prowl is far too busy these days handling his own mini harem of enthusiastically handsy builders to really devote himself to culling the ex Combaticon’s distasteful little business venture. He nods agreeably when the Camien Autobot coos delightedly at his latest acquisitions (though he vehemently denies said acquisitions were specifically for her, nope not at all), small but capable hands tightening around the worn leather bound covers of some obscure alien tome, and not for the first time (and definitely not for the last time), Swindle feels something warm and fluffy blossom in his chest.

It’s a little ‘po-warm’, he decides, before shaking his head and pushing those thoughts aside (he’s not suppose to play favoritism with his customers, he’s not suppose to go out of his way to make any one of them happier than he needs them to be), snapping out of his little internal revelries to find that Nautica is looking down expectantly at him, that brilliant (gorgeous impossible perfect) smile on her painted lips tugging at things he thought he learned to shut out when they failed to bring in the credits. But around her, his resolve continued to crumble, and he couldn’t bear it. “How much for the book?” She asks breathlessly, optics twinkling with scientific curiosity and (Swindle dared to imagine) fondness for the former combiner, and the little purple eyed jeep sinks lower into his pit of infatuated despair. “For you? Well, I suppose I could give you a little discount - ”

His tone is dulcet, rich and thick with honey and charisma, but it’s completely ruined by the way he looks at her, expression softening infinitesimally before the tenderness is gone almost as soon as it came, “I mean, no one else is gonna buy this stuff off me, so I’ll cut you some slack, Nautica.” The Autobot makes a small sound of appreciation, her grip on the tome tightening and her smile brightening (Primus, how did she do that, how did she keep doing that), “Thank you so much, Swindle - !” Her gratitude is almost enough to floor the little mech, and he almost forgets how to answer with anything but a dumb nod, and he hated loved hated every cursed blessed cursed astro second he had to spend talking to the femme. “Of course, don’t get used to it.” It’s what he always says, it’s what he’s been saying the last six times he went out of his way to find something rare and obscure for her, and the engineer laughs, nodding and thanking him again, throwing him one last glance over her shoulder before ducking back out of his hole in the wall shop.

Well, there went his resolve, and his reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like rare pairs cause I love rare pairs hit me up at http://muffetsofficial.tumblr.com/ and we can talk about the rarest of pairs !!


End file.
